


For Forty-five Seconds

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Late at Night, M/M, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sleeps with a felt bean bag filled with herbs and flax seed to help his aches and pains. Problem is, he needs one microwaved at one in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Forty-five Seconds

"Sam."

"Hmm?"

"It's cold again."

"Wha?"

"The bean bag. It's cold again."

"Huh... oh, okay. Give it."

"Forty-five seconds."

"I know."

"Don't wrap it in a towel."

"Mm."

"Sam?"

"Huh."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


End file.
